User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Deceit Infected vs. Last Year:The Nightmare Survivors
Last season, I made a battle between two of asymmetrical multiplayer horror games' greatest Killers but now it's time to look at the Survivors. Often underequipped victims, these two groups are armed with weapons fit for the Killers themselves and in fact one of them technically are the Killers of their universe although their foes aren't pushovers themselves with enough ingenuity to build incredibly lethal weapons. It's a race against time as each side hunts for blood bags, boxes, and lockers to find what they need to kill the opposite team and make it out alive. The Deceit Infected, victims of a virus that makes them transform into the horrific Terrorforms! The Last Year:The Nightmare Survivors, abducted high school students turned into an effective team of Killer hunters! Who is Deadliest? Deceit Infected Basic Info=Bio:The Deceit Infected were made through a virus that turns the victim into one of the Terrorforms that live only to kill any who aren't infected and the only remaining personality is used to deceive prey. Rachel Pankhurst exposed the Terrorform virus but that was only due to her email being hacked and blackmailed for an affair. Hans Kinski crashed a helicopter full of drunken German special forces into a Russian aircraft carrier and dissapeared for 20 years. But in the end, the Infected aren't human anymore, they're Terrors. |-|Rachel Pankhurst (Experiment)= "Ugh...my head." Pistol:A firearm that every person in the game, Infected or not, carries from the beginning of the test. It may only have six shots and not be the strongest gun but it can still kill. Knife:The other weapon that every person in the test carries is a knife with a serrated back that is mostly used for stabbing. (Rachel's unique melee weapon is a coffee mug so that's why I didn't include it.) Wall Hax:The simplest way to describe this Infected power that enables them to see non-Infected's outlines in white, fellow Infected's outlines in red, and blood bag outlines in red through obstacles and a certain distance. Terrorform:When a blackout occurs and the Infected have consumed six blood bags or they are enraged by the exit being open, they will transform into a Terrorform and Rachel is the Experiment. All Terrorforms have sharp claws and teeth, can overpower regular humans and kill them with a single punch to the head, outrun their victims, and take two shotgun blasts to kill. The Experiment's basic in health and speed but can use a Decoy that comes out of her body and explodes into smoke if it gets attacked by weapons or light or after five seconds. The Terrorforms can be blinded by light which can prevent them from killing prey and have a limited time to hunt unless enraged before they transform back into the Infected human form or can do so willingly. Vents:The Infected in their Terrorforms can crawl into vents near the ground to travel across an area far quicker than they could on foot. |-|Hans Kinski (Yeti)= "Haven't felt this bad since Oktoberfest." Pistol:A firearm that every person in the game, Infected or not, carries from the beginning of the test. It may only have six shots and not be the strongest gun but it can still kill. Wrench:Hans' signature melee weapon is a tool that he probably used on his helicopter but now uses it to whack any human threats. Wall Hax:The simplest way to describe this Infected power that enables them to see non-Infected's outlines in white, fellow Infected's outlines in red, and blood bag outlines in red through obstacles and a certain distance. Terrorform:When a blackout occurs and the Infected have consumed six blood bags or they are enraged by the exit being open, they will transform into a Terrorform and Hans is the Yeti. All Terrorforms have sharp claws and teeth, can overpower regular humans and kill them with a single punch to the head, outrun their victims, and take two shotgun blasts to kill. The Yeti's slower but can take more damage and can use Frozen Fury to heal himself and become invulnerable for 2 seconds but also makes him even slower. The Terrorforms can be blinded by light which can prevent them from killing prey and have a limited time to hunt unless enraged before they transform back into the Infected human form or can do so willingly. Vents:The Infected in their Terrorforms can crawl into vents near the ground to travel across an area far quicker than they could on foot. Last Year:The Nightmare Survivors Basic Info=Bio:The Last Year:The Nightmare Survivors are a group of teenagers from East Side High School who were abducted by the Nightmare and forced to fight for their lives against it's various Killer forms in a twisted version of their school. Troy Coleman is the leader of the group who comes up with escape strategies and Chad Taylor is the confident muscle of the group who's always ready for a challenge. Amber Davis is one of the smartest and most determined members of the group and Nick Howard is confident and searches for logic in his group's situation. Samantha Bennet on the other hand is pretty much just there to be the Medic. Vents:The Survivors can crawl into vents in the walls to travel across an area far quicker than they could on foot. |-|Troy Coleman and Chad Taylor (Assault)= "Yeah I killed your ass!...Alright let's get the fuck outta here."-Troy "Can't stop the Chad train! Choo choo, motherfucker!"-Chad Pipe:This is the Assault class' weapon for beating the Killer to death with rapid swings. This metal pipe isn't the strongest melee weapon but it won't break on Troy or Chad and it can be upgraded with a crafting kit to increase it's damage potential. Barbed Wire wrapped around it takes 10 scrap and embedding nails in it takes 15 scrap but it's a worthy investment when your job is to get in the Killer's face and smack him down. Molotov:While this isn't the familiar cocktail used by revolutionaries, this explosive is still thrown and breaks on contact to cover an area in fire for 10 scrap. Anyone who tries to pass will be set ablaze and take consistent damage for a while. Troy will have one of these from the beginning. Helmet:For 10 scrap, Troy or Chad can make this football helmet to defend themselves or a friend from the attacks of the Killer. It's quite tough but once it's broken, a new one will have to be made if the Assault survives that encounter. Chad will have one of these from the beginning. Baseball Bat:The ultimate Assault weapon for 15 scrap is probably the most famous sports club in America which can cause significant damage to the Killer with every swing before breaking after 5 hits. |-|Samantha Bennet (Medic)= "Oh my gosh! I...I killed him!" Medkit:This is the Medic class' tool of the trade for healing their teammates or Samantha in and out of combat. It has two bandages per bar with 5 bars in total that will need to recharge after being completely used before upgrades and can be improved with a crafting kit. More Charges for 8 scrap adds two more bars for greater reliability and Health Regen for 10 scrap makes each bandage heal a little bit over time as well. Pipe Bomb:This looks like it shouldn't be able to work but this makeshift explosive can still be thrown to detonate with enough force to kill a Killer outright for 10 scrap. Samantha will have one of these from the beginning. Belt Flashlight:For 5 scrap, Samantha can make this small flashlight to be able to see threats coming in the dark. No seriously, that's all it's good for although it could potentially blind an attacker... Shocker:The ultimate Medic tool for 15 scrap is an improvised taser for shocking and stunning the Killer for a while with two bars so the other classes can cause some real damage. |-|Amber Davis (Scout)= "I dedicate this weapon to every sorry idiot who ever underestimated me." Tracker:This is the Scout class' tool for detecting the Killer with a green screen when they're physical or blue screen when they're invisible with a wavelength for determining how close they are. If Amber is cornered by the Killer, she can blind them although she'll have room wait for it to completely recharge afterwards for another blind. With a crafting kit, Faster Recharge can be made for 10 scrap which is exactly what it sounds like and Longer Blinding can be made for 15 scrap which is also exactly what it sounds like. This is particularly interesting for the question of whether or not it will work on the Infected as scanners can detect them in their own universe. Smoke Grenade:This is another improvised tool made with 10 scrap that can be thrown to cover an area in thick smoke to blind and choke anyone who doesn't crouch under the gas which unfortunately for the Killer, they can't. Amber will have one of these from the beginning. Adrenaline:For 10 scrap, Amber can make this syringe to inject herself with a drug that gives her limitless stamina to escape the Killer in a chase and avoid certain death. Shotgun:The ultimate Scout weapon for 30 scrap is a makeshift firearm with 4 shots for seriously damaging the Killer in combat but it needs to be reloaded after every shot which could be a problem without back-up. |-|Nick Howard (Technician)= "Hold my glasses. I'm taking down this chump." Toolbox:This is the Technician class' multipurpose kit for laying down nail gun turrets to hurt the Killer that can be destroyed although he needs to wait a while after placing one to place another and if two are too close to each other, one will be shot by the other until destroyed. Nick also has a claw hammer for barricading doors with various signs and boards that can be destroyed as well and it can be upgraded with a crafting kit. Faster Crafting for 5 scrap reduces the time before he can make another turret and Turret Fire Rate for 15 scrap makes the nail gun turrets shoot faster. Proximity Mine:The final improvised explosive made with 10 scrap is placed on the ground to guard an area. If the Killer gets in the proximity circle, it will explode and kill them outright. Nick will have one of these from the beginning. Painkillers:For 5 scrap, Nick can make a pill bottle with pills that he can take to slowly recover all of his health over time or give it to an ally instead. Flamethrower:The ultimate Technician weapon for 25 scrap is a makeshift flamethrower for setting the Killer on fire at short distances and has a fuel tank to keep it working for a while although when that's gone, another will have to be made. X-Factors Physicality:The Infected can kill ordinary humans in two hits of their melee weapons, can run for a while, and take several pistol shots to kill in their human forms. The Survivors can kill Killers like the Giant who can break through brick walls in several swings of their melee weapons and take hits from them although they will be overpowered on their own and can only run for a little bit. Experience:The Infected's Terrorforms were developed for military use and have gone up against a police sergeant and Triad captain along with some civilians in their tests but haven't seen battlefield use yet. The Survivors have fought the Nightmare's various Killer forms including the Slasher and the Strangler for quite some time. Tactics:The Infected spend their time before blackouts consuming blood bags and manipulating humans into thinking they're one of them before brutally mauling them in their Terrorforms in the dark before they can escape. The Survivors team up in combat to take down the Killer's and escape but are prone to splitting into small groups or on their own to find scrap and crafting kits in boxes and lockers or gas cans and other objective items. Notes Voting ends on September 7th. Votes need placements for members of both sides in order of when they die and who lives or two paragraphs. The scenario is that the Nightmare has taken the Infected into it's realm to kill the Survivors who are expecting the Nightmare in East Side High School with a gym including holes to drop down the basement and the rafters above, two small blocks of classrooms on both sides with passages in the middle to get to the bleachers overlooking the gym with a railing that has missing parts to jump down to the gym if needed or stairs to the basement, and the underground basement which is as large as the entire aboveground area. Additionally both sides will start in the small planning room overlooking the gym with stairs leading down to it with a mechanical gate that they must crouch under but can open in the gym wgen they enter it and a hole in the floor to drop down to the basement. Neither side is immediately openly hostile to the other, the Infected think this is another test and would prefer to wait until a blackout to strike and the Survivors think the Infected are there to help them fight the Nightmare but some are suspicious of the newcomers, and the only changes noticeable outright are the appearance of blood bags around the school and notes lying around that describe the Terrorform project. While searching for two fuel cans, moving the lift in the gym, and opening the exit gate in the rafters by turning a wheel, blackouts will occur every four minutes and last for a minute before the lights come back on but after the gate is open, a permanent blackout will occur wuth the whole encounter having a 15 minute timer before the exit hatch closes permanently in the rafters. The fuel cans will be in various places around the school but in this fight, they will be in the top floor classrooms on the east side and in the basement. Blood bag holders have two blood bags on them and there will be eight that replenish after every blackout, enabling both of the Infected to access their Terrorforms, while boxes and lockers usually give 3 scrap each, that the Survivors can use to make additional weapons, and there will be 20 of them scattered about that will also replenish after every blackout. In short, will the Infected give the Survivors enough time to make powerful enough weapons to kill them or will the Survivors fall one-by-one to the Infected's deceitful nature? The Battle Gym, East Side High School "I'm telling you guys, we should work with these people to get out of her for good!" Troy Coleman was trying to convince his fellow Survivors to team up with these strange newcomers, Chad Taylor and Samantha Bennet agreed but Amber Davis and Nick Howard were concerned. "Isn't this a little suspicious, Troy? Every single time it's been these Killers and now some adults show up?! They weren't even at our school!" "Well, we don't know for sure that the Nightmare hasn't taken other people but this could also be a trap." Amber and Nick's pleas fell on deaf ears and the group made it out of the office to get started on their objectives. "How can we help you, kids?" "Alright, old man, there's these gas cans that we've got to find so you go with me, Troy, and Sam to the basement while your partner searches upstairs with Amber and Nick." The groups then split off and the larger one explored the basement, finding plenty of scrap to start building things and blood bags, some of which were empty. "Look, I'm just a jock but I could have sworn that was full a second ago." "Hey, I found the fuel, guys!" Taylor and Coleman followed Bennet's voice and saw her holding a fuel can before the lights suddenly went out. "Come on, man, I know this place sucks but can't the electricity at least work? Did anybody see Hans, I'm worried about the old guy!" "I saw him searching the Killer's room last so he should be fine right? Shouldn't the cameras give enough light?" "Yeah, let's go find him!" "Uh, Chad, Sam, there's something behind you guys." "What?" Chad and Samantha answered in unison before turning to see a white Terrorform behind them that roared in their faces before punching Taylor into a wall. Bennet fired her shocker to stun the Infected in place as Troy went to check on their injured ally who got up just as he got there. "Alright, asshole, get ready for the Chad train!" "I don't think that's a good idea!" Chad rushed at the Yeti and whacked it's face with his fully upgraded pipe, just as Samantha's shocker ran out of juice. The Terrorform turned to look at Taylor after it got whacked again and bit down hard onto his head...only tearing off a Helmet. "Yeah, tough guy, how's metal taste?!" Chad only got to whack the Yeti one more time before it spit out the helmet and tore into his side with it's claws before pulling outwards, completely ripping open the teenager's abdomen and spilling guts onto the basement floor. "No! Chad!" "Fuck! Molotov out!" The pipe may not have hirt the Terrorform much but getting lit on fire certainly did and it was forced to retreat to a vent where it escaped. The lights then went back on as Coleman and Bennet looked at each other, not even saying a word as they tried to ignore Chad's mutilated corpse and brought the fuel can to the lift to see Davis and Howard already there. "Are you going to admit I was right?" "Chad's dead, Amber!" "He'll be back. Anyways, I'd suggest figuring out a way to keep the lights on from now on." Amber, Nick, and Rachel had found the fuel in a classroom and luckily for them, Savis found a note on a nearby table. "Hey, Nick, come look at this." "Terrorform virus? Infected? You don't think-" Then the lights went out and Amber silently turned around and flashed her tracker at the Terrorform that was behind them. As the Experiment screeched in pain and covered it's eyes, Davis and Howard left the room where he placed a Proximity Mine by the doorway. The Terrorform came running at them and was blown up...into smoke that covered the hallway and distracted them to the real thing coming out of a vent behind them. "My turn." Nick turned around to confront the Experiment with a flamethrower that it certainly wasn't expecting and sent the creature retreating in pain and on fire. As the lights turned back on, they got a glimpse of Pankhurst going down the stairs but decided to retrieve the fuel can instead of giving chase. While the Survivors reunited, so were the Infected who both met up back in the basement, this time in the bathrooms. "I see you've been fried as well, Rachel." "Shut up, Hans, you can heal." "These kids are more of a threat than we thought, we can't let them have any more time." "Yes, but we don't stand a chance in a direct fight now and I doubt they haven't caught onto us by now." "So, what do we do?!" "I've got a plan." "Finally got myself a boomstick!" "Yeah, Amber, good for you. The lift's ready to be used and Nick, you set up a defensive perimeter?" "Yes, it was a pain figuring out how far I needed to put these things apart but..." "Gah!" Samantha yelled as a bullet narrowly missed her as Pankhurst stood in the doorway with a pistol and barely dodged a retaliatory shotgun blast. "Sam and Nick, you stay here and get the lift across the gym! Me and Amber will handle this!" The two Survivors chased after the Infected into the hallway before Kinski jumped out from around a corner, only to get a shotgun blast to the leg but Davis got shot in the arm in return. Hans pulled out his wrench after dropping the pistol but dropped it after Troy pointed a baseball bat at him. "Alright, you old freak, where's your partner?!" "Shouldn't you know by now?" A bullet flew between Coleman's eyes as Rachel shot him in the back of the head, killing the teenager instantly. "Behind you." "You bitch! I'll kill-" Kinski shot Amber in the chest with his remaining bullets, making her miss another shotgun shot before gasping and looking down in shock before staggering back to the gym. "Hey, you forgot your other toy." Pankhurst whacked Davis' leg with the baseball bat, breaking several bones, and grinned with Kinski as they looked at each other before the next blackout occured. "Oh fuck! Come on, isn't gym class already enough of a pain in the-" Amber couldn't even finish her sentence as her head was chomped down on, crunching her skull in the process, and a hand tore through her back to rip out her spinal cord. "That's not a good sign." "Don't worry, I'm ready for them." "Where'd you find a helmet?" "Guess Chad left us some parting gifts, here take this." The barricaded doors were being torn open on one side while a nail gun turret fired at something in the darkness on the other side. The Yeti smashed the turret before being lit on fire again by Nick's flamethrower but the beast simply ran through the flames at it's assailant...only to hear beeping below it. Unfortunately it had been two seconds and the proximity mine blew off the Terrorform's entire lower body but it still roared in fury before a pipe bomb landed next to it. Hans let out one last whimper before his upper body was shredded by another explosion that only left a scorched abdomen behind. "Hasta la vista, baby!" "Nick, look out!" The Experiment tackled Howard next and it's claws tore into his chest as it roared in his face before the teenager used all of his strength to aim the flamethrower at it's side and emptied the container. The Terrorform fled, screeching in agony, as Samantha rushed to her friend's aid and used her medkit to heal his wounds before the lights came back on. "Alright, let's get out of here." "You said it." The last two Survivors went up the lift's stairs and approached the wheel before suddenly Bennet was shot in the side and fell over. Rachel was headbutted next and a claw hammer knocked the pistol out of her hands as Nick then raised it to hit her head. Pankhurst stabbed the knife deep into Howard's guts in response and he grimaced in pain as she grinned sadistically before a bat came down on her arm. Samantha, with a bandage on her side, started to brutally beat the last Infected, breaking a couple rib, then a leg, and finally her neck, crushing her throat. "This is for my friends, you monster!" Bennet yelled out before whacking Rachel so hard in the head that she fell from the rafters to crack her skull open and her neck snapped on the gym's floor. "Nick, are you alright?!" "Yeah, I had pain pills." Samantha helped Nick up and the Survivors escaped this nightmare, only to surely wind up in another one a little while later. Winner:Survivors Epilogue But right now they were in the middle of what appeared to be a matket before some man in chainmail pointed a matchlock musket at them. "Siz ikiniz?!" (Who are you two?!) "Uh, I'm sorry I don't speak Swahili." "I don't think that's helping Nick and I'm pretty sure this is the Middle East." "So, don't shoot us?" Gökhan just sighed as he dragged the newcomers to the Ottoman soldier outpost, maybe they would understand what these odd people were saying. Expert's Opinion The Deceit Infected had far better starting weaponry, superior physicality in their Terrorforms with equally helpful abilities, and they could confuse their naive foes for a while. Unfortunately the Survivors outnumbered them and while the Assault classes were surely doomed, the Medic could keep the team going throughout the fight, the Scout's shotgun was incredibly lethal, the Technician had multiple great options for dealing with them, and they had many light-based weapons as a whole to affect the Terrorforms. Category:Blog posts